


Vows and tears

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [8]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #YamaWeek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Breaking, Romance, Wedding Fluff, because they break down crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Ohno and Sho's weddingLast part of my Yama week series





	Vows and tears

“Ohno Satoshi, my love. My soulmate. I’ve been trying to think of words that could describe the intensity of my feelings for you, and I’ve been writing and re-writing these vows a million times. It seems that either I’m bad with words or words aren’t enough. Maybe it’s a little bit of both. When I first got on the Ogasawra-Maru, it wasn’t because I had chosen to. Jun-kun thought I worked too much, and well, I did, but I love my work, so I was a little angry to not be able to do it for two whole weeks. Seriously, who doesn’t like to get a nice vacation on one of the most beautiful islands ever?” Sho pointed to himself, making everyone laugh. “I’m so glad I accepted to go there, though, because I ended up meeting the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I’m so happy that from now on, I will be able to call that man my husband.”

Tears were already gathering in his eyes, and Ohno was crying. Their guests were also in a very emotional state. They had decided to get married in a seaside venue, only inviting their families and close friends. Sho was done with his vows, and Ohno started a little after.

“I can also call you my husband now, Sho. But that’s only in an official way. Because for me, you’ve been my husband, life partner, soulmate, for a while already. Do you remember my almost proposal at the sunset in Ogasawara?” Sho chuckled. “You beat me to the real proposal when gay marriage was legalized though. It was the sweetest proposal, and you made me cry, and you’re making me cry today.” He stopped a little because of the tears, and Sho tenderly wiped his cheeks. “You’re the best thing that could ever happen to me. You’re a partner, a lover, a companion, a friend, and you’re also my muse. We’ve been through good and bad times together, and I want you to know that I’ll always be by your side no matter what. I want to be able to watch the sunset on the Ogasawara-Maru, in Chichijima, on the mainland with you, to grow old with you, and like you said to me a couple of years ago, I will love you to the point that even death won’t be able to do us apart.”

Everyone clapped while the newly married couple was kissing, and they all had humid eyes – Joshima had literally broken down, crying and whispering to Matsuoka who was next to him about how they were “so lucky to see such a pure love blossom”.

It wasn’t the end of tears, because during the wedding party, there were speeches from Jun, Nino and Aiba, and even though the latter had been particularly funny, he had ended up in a mess of tears and snot.

For their honeymoon, the newlyweds had chosen to go on a boat cruise to different islands around Japan. But even after all the places they would explore together, they were planning to end their trip in Ogasawara, where it had all began.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end!  
> It's the first time I participate in this type of challenge, and I had a lot of fun with a pairing that I don't usually write.  
> Thank you for all those who followed this story throughout this week <3


End file.
